Janelle Granger
Janelle Granger was the author of the diary on the ABC Lost website http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/diary1.html. Because the diary was created by ABC's marketing department, and not the creators of Lost, the canonicity of its storyline is questionable. She also appears in the tie-in novel Secret Identity. Before the crash Janelle was an experienced surfer from Hermosa Beach, California. She said she had a dog, which she missed (Walt found his dog today - I miss my dog). She quit smoking a year before the crash and had been diving with Joanna in Australia. She had a $6,000 credit card bill, and had spent a week in a Louisiana hospital. She refers to herself as a victim regarding this incident, possibly rape or kidnap, another party and a trial. It is suggested that she paid for her holiday to Australia with the money she was awarded from the trial. She has a sister who was pregnant. On the Island Janelle kept a Diary (as seen on ABC.com). She continually complains about her hunger. She claims she likes sushi (sea urchin, likely from Jin). She interacts with many other survivors, she borrows Claire's pen, played Backgammon with Walt and bummed a cigarette from Sawyer and later got pissed because he wouldn't give her more. She found her luggage, but no toiletries. She passed time by looking for her surfboard. She admitted to hoarding peanuts and fashioned a fishing hook out of an earring after watching Hurley's first fishing attempt. She knew one of the people read out in Claire's memorial because she sat next to them. She feels that Joanna knew better than to be out in the water (perhaps suspecting foul play). She records that she recalls that there's a way to turn saltwater into fresh water, but forgets how (distillation). She makes friends with Charlie (she has a Drive Shaft CD), trusts Kate and decides that she won't leave the beach, as she has a mirror she wants to use to signal a plane. She knew Scott and was asked out by Larry. While swimming one morning, Janelle heard a noise like a steam vent, and then turned and saw a whale dive back underwater. Janelle was also at the Island Open, bet with Larry that Jack would make his putt and won an extra helping of boar meat. Janelle notes a serious problem with the tides and also has a dive bag that has a weapon in it that she intends to use to protect herself (most probably a knife, she makes a reference to cold steel in her hand). She ridicules the other survivors about building a raft (Sawyer told me that Michael decided to build a raft. Didn't he see 'Castaway'?). She finds Boone and Locke, and Walt throwing the knives and begins to doubt Locke (Who lets a ten-year-old play with knives?). Janelle trains herself for impending doom, swims farther, jogs up to the golf course and back daily, etc. One night, whilst on the golf course, she notes hearing whispers. Janelle feels that someone was following her on the beach while jogging (looking for a better spot to launch the raft from). Janelle was the one to find Scott dead and mangled on the beach (every major bone broken, she says), she suspected Ethan killed him. Janelle suspects that Walt burned the raft; she saw him playing with matches that day. She also follows Locke and Boone to the hatch (it is quite strange that Locke didn't spot her, because he is actually a good tracker). Janelle saw Locke at the hatch at night when the light turns on after he brings the injured Boone back to the caves. Janelle also tried to bargain her way onto the second raft by offering herself to Sawyer. On night 43, while out on the beach (the night that Charlie and Sayid rescue Aaron), she sees a bright fiery flash, and hears a loud noise (This could be the flare from the raft or the dynamite blowing up the hatch). She mentions the ground shaking and the wind howling, and the fire blowing out. Janelle's final diary entry: It is probable that Janelle had heard the dynamite blowing up the hatch escape door, and was not dramatically taken by the Others. Janelle knew many of the survivors and it would have been noted if she had been taken or attacked. The person who continues the diary, Chris Dobson, would have known who she was if she had been attacked or taken. Trivia *Janelle also shares the same last name as Laird Granger, the television host who interviewed Gary Troup. de:Janelle Granger es:Janelle Granger fr:Janelle Granger pt:Janelle Granger Granger, Janelle Granger, Janelle Granger, Janelle Granger, Janelle